Acertijo de amor
by Carmonota
Summary: Alfred era popular en aquella academia, por lo cual, nadie imaginaba de quién podía estar enamorado, quizás de alguno de sus dos mejores amigos, Arthur o Den, quizás del pelirrojo escocés que dice odiar, quizás de la bella Alice que visita diariamente a la biblioteca. La húngara lo averiguaría, aunque después del acertijo que Alfred le confesó le fue demasiado obvio. USxUK.


Estoy inspirada, sé que no soy buena escribiendo, pero dicen que el tiempo es el mejor maestro, ojalá me enseñe.

- Alfred F. JonesxArthur Kirkland - Estados UnidosxInglaterra.

* * *

Alfred no quería revelarlo ni nadie en toda esa institución académica se imaginaba quién sería, el alegre americano tenía buenas migas con todo el mundo. Algunos pensaban que era la señorita Alice, esa chica que pasaba todo el día en biblioteca y Alfred iba a visitar continuamente. Otros pensaban que era alguno de sus mejores amigos, Den, el danés más animado del mundo, o quizás Arthur, el presidente estudiantil.

Otros afirmaban que era una isleña desapercibida, otros que era ese atrevido escocés con el que parecía llevarse tan mal que incendiaría el colegio de sólo verlo, pero una que otra situación afirman lo contrario.

Algunos dicen que quizás lo sedujo esa francesa elegante que con un movimiento de su cabello tenía a los chicos a sus pies, otros que buscaba una aventura y se enamoró de una alemana atrevida y descarriada de piel blanca que siempre intenta apoderarse del colegio, albina. Algunos afirman que en los eventos animes que ha ido este año hizo una conexión mística con Kiku.

Y por eso la aventurera periodista escolar estaba allí, húngara, animada, de más que le saca información, lo buscó después de clases, casualmente, mientras paseaba a un perrito regordete. Todos morirían por saber el secreto de Jones. Se lo encontró y... un helado llevó a la confianza y uno con cubierta de chocolate y chispas a las preguntas directas y mordaces.

—¿Quién me gusta?—sonrió. —Claro que te lo diré Eli.

La muchacha parpadeó perpleja, nunca pensó que sería tan endemoniadamente fácil.

—¿Es Scott no? Se dice que él y tú... bueno, han estado en cosas.

—¿Cosas? Scott se reiría tanto de esto, no hacemos "cosas". No me deja correrle mano el muy desgraciado.

—¿En serio?

—¡Oh por dios Eli, no tenemos nada, Scott está enamorado de su prima lejana, Alice! Me junto con ella porque soy el puto y esclavizado cupido de Scott ¿No se me nota?

La muchacha rió sutilmente. —La verdad...no, no se te nota.

—En fin, te diré quien me gusta...pero con una adivinanza, un acertijo, claro.—la muchacha le miró desafiante, le gustaban los retos.

—Lanza...

—Aquí va.—rió suavemente. —Es más bajo que yo y a la vez es mayor, de carácter enojón pero por dentro es un amor, cree en duendes y en hadas pero no se deja ilusionar, e ir por él a conquistarlo es llegar a tu final. Amigos por siempre, amigo serás, ni tu amor ni tu pasión harán tu sueño realidad. ¿Para qué contar el trágico final? ¡Vive sonriendo y el indicado llegará!

La muchacha abrió los ojos, Alfred sonrió indicándole con una sonrisa sobria que se la había dejado muy fácil, la muchacha bajó el rostro y sintió un retorcijón en el estomago al haber preguntado, no debió inmiscuirse así en la vida de alguien, menos ahora sabiendo que al muchacho le rechazaron.

—Entonces él...

—Somos amigos... con eso basta.—rió. —Con eso basta... repitió.

—Perdón por...

—No, no importa Eli, tema superado. En fin, tengo que irme... este perrito no bajará de peso solo.

La chica le ríe y se encoge y lo ve marcharse, suspira. Se retira, un sujeto toma asiento en la banca minutos después, tiene dos helados coloridos en las manos, derritiéndose, agacha la cabeza y deja caer los helados sobre el pasto anteriormente mojado por el cuidador del parque.

—Otra vez no pude hacerlo...—se maldijo a sí mismo.

Y allí estaba Arthur Kirkland tratando de tener otra oportunidad. Tonto y estúpido que no sabe cómo ni por dónde comenzar. Tonto y estúpido que nunca lo quiso rechazar. Tonto y estúpido que tenía miedo amar y dejarse amar.

* * *

Ese es el final, no es del todo trágico. Espero haber agradado a algún lector, buenas.


End file.
